1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module, assembly method and assembly fixture for backlight module.
2. The Related Arts
A liquid crystal module comprises a backlight module, a liquid crystal panel and a front frame. The liquid crystal panel and the backlight module are stacked and fastened by the front frame.
The backlight module comprises back plate, optical components, light source and mold frame. The back plate, optical components, light source and mold frame are assembled in a stacked order. The optical components are fastened by the back plate and the mold frame. The above assembly method is often executed manually and is inefficient.